


Dream a Little Dream Of Me

by NothingSoDivine



Series: Strictly Professional [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSoDivine/pseuds/NothingSoDivine
Summary: They dream of each other, because of course they do.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Strictly Professional [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980829
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bonus side story for Strictly Professional. I got inspired last night and wrote it before bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreams of her.

Roy dreamt of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

She was high on a hill overlooking Central, silhouetted against the too-large moon. She was clad in all the stark lines and bold shoulders of full military dress, with her hair cropped short like it used to be. This hill didn't exist, but that didn't matter.

"Riza," he said.

She turned. _Roy Mustang,_ she said. Her voice seeped into his bones.

"Riza," he said again. His voice seemed to speak without him. "Does mercy bow to justice?"

 _You love me_ , she said. It wasn't an answer, or a question. Her hair tumbled loose around the shoulders of her white jacket.

"I love you," he said. The words left no trace in his throat, nor taste on his tongue. He missed them as soon as they were gone.

 _You've always loved me,_ Hawkeye said, and turned away again. The fine white lace of her robe bared her back in the moonlight; the ink and scar tissue marring her skin seemed to shift and dance, like smoke in the wind.

"Was it wrong to love you?" Roy asked.

She turned her head. The moon threw silver light across her face in stunning profile. _Would you throw it all away for me?_ she demanded. _Would you sacrifice the world to keep one woman?_

"Would you stop me?" Roy replied.

She turned fully. She was bare under the white lace, beautiful and ethereal in a way he knew he couldn't be trusted to touch. The gun in her hand gleamed pewter and chrome in the moonlight. _I don't know._

"Does mercy bow to justice?" he asked again.

 _It must,_ she said, inevitably, and raised the gun.

He hadn't realized he was afraid until the bullet pierced his chest and the fear gave way to relief.

* * *

The next morning was a quiet one. When Roy arrived, Hawkeye was already bent over her desk.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said, and she looked up. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, sir," she said, and followed him out into the hallway.

Roy glanced around several times to be sure the coast was clear before he spoke. Hawkeye waited patiently.

"I dreamed about you last night," he said when he was sure nobody would overhear.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "I take it it's important, for you to bring it up here," she said.

He wasn't sure how to answer that. The dream had faded, but he clung to it. He couldn't let it go yet. "Does mercy bow to justice?" he murmured absently.

Hawkeye gave him a sharp look. "What?"

He adored her. If he lost her, he'd lose himself. _Would you sacrifice the world to keep one woman?_ her voice echoed in his head. "You remember what I asked of you," he said. He knew she did.

"At the beginning?" she asked, and he nodded. "Of course."

"Would you still?" he asked. "After..." He remembered seeing her laid out under him, naked and radiant. He remembered the way her voice carried pleasure like it was precious. He didn't have to remember how he ached with the desire to kiss her. "...Everything?" he finished helplessly.

"What happened in your dream?" she asked.

He hesitated. "I... we talked," he said eventually. "And then you shot me."

Hawkeye blew out a breath. "Good," she said.

Roy met her eyes. Her expression was unreadable but her eyes were fond. "Thank you," he said.

She nodded. "You're welcome, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She dreams of him.

Riza dreamt of Colonel Mustang.

She was high on a hill overlooking Central, aglow by the light of the enormous full moon. The breeze blew from behind her, tickling in her hair and carrying the scent of Mustang's cologne and aftershave and, under those, the smell of _him,_ unique as a fingerprint but so much more identifiable.

 _Riza,_ he said. His voice curled up along her spine like fire.

She turned. He glowed silver-blue in the moonlight, in a white shirt and dark slacks, with a dark tie around his throat and a pale brown vest under his black overcoat. "Roy Mustang," she said.

 _Riza,_ he said again. His mouth didn't move when he spoke, but she knew he was speaking. _Does mercy bow to justice?_

"I love you," she said, so she wouldn't have to answer.

 _You love me,_ he said.

"I've always loved you," she confessed. The metal buttons of his uniform jacket gleamed white. She couldn't bear to look at him; she turned away so his beauty wouldn't hurt so much.

 _Is it wrong to love me?_ Mustang asked.

She looked back at him. "Would you throw it all away for me?" she demanded. "Would you sacrifice the world to keep one woman?"

 _Would you stop me?_ he replied.

She turned fully. The moonlight made his white robe shine over the darkness of his uniform. He looked like fire and death had bled to give him form. The gun was heavy in her hand. "I don't know," she said.

 _Does mercy bow to justice?_ he asked again.

"It must," she whispered, and shot him, just to be sure she could.

Mustang was smiling when he fell.

* * *

The next morning, Riza was at work before anyone else. She tried to get started on the day's work, but her mind kept replaying that dream. It was fading fast, but it felt important to remember.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," said Colonel Mustang, interrupting her mind's pointless refrain. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, sir," she said, and followed him out of the office.

Mustang seemed nervous. Riza waited calmly while he glanced back and forth along the hall.

"I dreamed about you last night," he said finally.

Riza felt her eyebrows shoot up. He'd dreamed about her too? That seemed like an improbable coincidence, but what else could it be? "I take it it's important, for you to bring it up here," she said, for lack of any better response.

Mustang seemed distant, distracted. "Does mercy bow to justice?" he murmured, and Riza's blood ran cold.

"What?" she snapped.

"You remember what I asked of you," he said instead of answering. It wasn't a question.

"At the beginning?" she asked, and he nodded. "Of course." She could never forget.

"Would you still?" he asked. "After... everything?"

It couldn't be. They couldn't have had the same dream. "What happened in your dream?" she asked.

Mustang considered. "I... we talked," he said. "And then you shot me."

Riza exhaled heavily. Whether it was the same dream or not, it was close enough to spook her. "Good," she said.

Mustang held her gaze. Riza tried to keep her expression blank. "Thank you," he said.

She just nodded. Of course she had shot him. She had to shoot him. Whether she loved him or not, she had a job to do. "You're welcome, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> regular SP instalments resume whenever I can finish part 4, it’s been giving me trouble


End file.
